The Forgotten Crest
by Cheezeburger Lover
Summary: Bang! what's this a digivice, but how...could there be a new digi-destined? Why would they show up now, I mean the digital world is safe...isn't it? To find out what's going on just read the first chapter, chapter 2 has been resubmitted and is now better!
1. The Challenge

The Forgotten Crest

****

Chapter 1 The Challenge

****

"MUM!! Hurry up or we're going to be late for the basketball game!" I yelled at mum who was in the shower.

"I'm nearly finished Jay!" she shouted back. Yep that's me, Jay Tamachi; I'm just a normal 13-year-old girl with maroony red hair and bright blue eyes. Today I'm going to a play in a basketball match against one of the 'hottest' guys in my year level, T.K. (well that's what my friends think) They reckon that we'd be 'perfect' for each other seeing as he's the captain of the boy's basketball team and I'm the captain of mine. My team and I are playing against the boy's team; it's like a playoff to see if the boys are better at basketball than the girls. Well we'll show them who's better and who's not, T.K hasn't seen what I can do, ha, well this will be one heck of a match.

"Mum have you seen my jersey?" I asked her. My team plays in red and white jerseys, they're cool.

"No but Jessie-Lee might have!" She shouted. Jessie-Lee's my 6-year-old annoying little sister; she has cute brown curls and sweet innocent green eyes. She can be so cute sometimes, but when you get her mad, just watch those arms go, be sure to keep your eyes on her legs as well or you might find your self gasping for air on the ground from a well aimed kick in the stomach. Geez she's strong for her age.

So I walked around our large apartment, I finally found her playing some game on my mum's computer.

"Hey Jess do you know where my jersey is?" 

"Mmm…" she muttered, her eyes transfixed on the computer screen.

"Jessie?!" I said a lot louder, it takes a lot to get her away from the computer screen.

"What?" She snapped angrily. I took a quick step backwards.

"Uh…I was just wondering where my jersey is, because I can't find it?" I said softly, ready to take another step back incase she started punching.

"Oh, it's in your room under your computer table," She said a lot calmer.

"Phew, thanks Jessie." I sighed; glad she didn't slash at me like a tiger. 

_Hey wait a second how does she know it's in my room; she's not even supposed to go in it, ugh, she must have been snooping around again. Oh well at least I know where my jersey is. _

I walked into my room the first thing I noticed was that the school photo that was on my desk was gone. I turned around to go have a word with Jessie-Lee, what am I saying, to yell at Jessie-Lee, but she was standing at the door.

"You've got a boyfriend, you've got a boyfriend!" She chanted at the top of her lungs, the school photo clutched in her hand.

"Give that back!" I yelled at her, she ran straight out of the room. I darted after her, me being a lot faster than her, caught up quickly. I grabbed her around the waist then wrenched the photo out of her hand. I let her go and she ran off singing "Jay's got a boyfriend!"

_Gee I wonder why she's saying that I've got a boyfriend_, I than put the photo up to my face, the answer was written on the photo, one of my friends had drawn a big love heart around T.K's face. 

I went back into my room and put the photo into a draw on my desk.

"Jay hurry up we're leaving!" my mum yelled from the lounge room. I scrambled under my computer desk and picked up my jersey, something fell out of it clattering on the floor. I picked it up; it fitted perfectly in my hand. The device had was dark blue, it looked kind of like one of those little hand held computers. Suddenly it beeped, it startled me, and I hit my head on the computer table.

"Oww!" I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head. Geez what is this thing?

"Hurry up Jay!" my mother, yelled again. Oh well I'll find out later, so I put the gadget into my pocket and hurried out to meet her. We drove to the stadium in our new snazzy little convertible, it's neat, I love it.

*****

When we got there my teammates were already in the change room, so I sprinted inside. CRASH! I ran head long into someone and then fell on the ground; I heard a loud clatter as something else fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see y…" I started but then I noticed who it was, it was T.K, my face began to turn hot. 

"Hey Jay you dropped somethi…" T.K fell silent. _What's wrong why did he stop talking?_

He bent over and picked up the blue thingamajingy that I found earlier, then straightened.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as he put his hand into his pocket.

"I found it in my room." I said. Suddenly he pulled out another one out of his pocket, but it was green. "What, you've got one too?" I asked, as I stared at the two things in his hands.

Suddenly the buzzer went, to tell us that we have five minutes.

"You better get changed." He told me, as he gave back the thingamajingy; suddenly I realized that I wasn't in my jersey.

"Yeah, well…uh…bye." I hurried off to the change room; I changed into my jersey silently, still thinking about the way he looked at the blue thingy, "Oh well, I'll find out later." I said to myself once again.

I hurried out to the court where they were nearly ready to play. We assembled ourselves on the court; me being the tallest stood inside the ring in the middle of the court. The other team also took their places around the ring; T.K was the one who was doing the jump ball with me. 

_Just great he has to be taller than me doesn't he_, I thought bitterly. 

The whistle blew and the Ref threw the ball into the air, I jumped as high as I could and I hit the ball to Kelly she raced up the court, beep the whistle blew again, one of the boys fouled her. She stood on the sideline ready to throw it in.

T.K was marking me closely; _damn I wish he'd go away_.

 I then raced into an open place and Kelly did a quick chest pass to me. I turned around and T.K was there so I tried to bounce pass it to Mel but he grabbed it quickly and dribbled it down the sideline of the court, I ran right beside him making it hard for him to move so he did an over the head pass. But I intercepted it in mid air and passed it to Kathie, she passed it to Kate who was right under the ring, she took a shot, and she scored. Two nil to us.

"Woohoo!" I shouted as Kathie high fived me.

"Don't celebrate yet, we're just warming up." T.K. grinned.

"Ha, well so are we, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" I retorted. 

The game went on, after five minutes we were beating them 6 to 4, two well-aimed shots by yours truly, one a three pointer and one a free shot.

"So when are you going to be warmed up?" I scoffed.

A sly grin spread across his face and didn't answer.

_ I'll show him._

After a while the Buzzer went to tell us it was half time. The score was 10 all. 

"Now Jay you've done really good, but I've noticed you're getting a bit tired so I'm going to take you off for awhile…" Said the Coach.

"But coach I'm not that tired, really." I complained.

"We need you on later so just cool off for a few minutes, Emma take her place." He barked, Emma is another player, she's my best friend, and we've been friends ever since we were little kids. "Kristine you take Mel's place." The coach hollered.

The Buzzer went again to tell us to start playing.

Great now I'm stuck on the bench for a while, but I suppose the coach is right I do feel a bit puffed. T.K was already taken off the court so there's no a real threat of me coming off since he's the best player on his team and plus Kelly's on there and she's a good player probably better than me, and she's only new on the team.

I watched how Emma scored another basket. Making the score 12/10. I relaxed for a little while and took a sip out of my water bottle; after five minutes passed, I looked over to the opposing teams bench T.K was getting ready to go back on. I spat out some of my water, and then looked at my coach, about to ask him if I can go back on but he shook his head. I looked back at the game T.K was now subbing on. _Damn, if wish I could go back_ _on_. I sat with my arms crossed and watched the game. 

Emma had just got the ball and tried to pass it to Kristine, but T.K intercepted the ball and shot up the other end; _Gee he's fast_. Then he did a chest pass to Mitchell; _he's got a_ _strong pass_. Then Mitchell took a shot and scored. 

"Coach can I please go back on, I've had enough rest?" I pleaded.

"Fine then, swap with Kate and Mel swap with Kathie we might as well do all the subbing at once." He allowed.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and then I got up and called to the Ref for a sub. 

_Yeah, I'm back on the court where I belong._

I ran up to T.K and started marking him.

"We meet again." He said.

"Yes indeed, you up for the challenge?" I smirked.

"Uh huh." He nodded determinedly. 

_Now I'm back in the action_, Emma had the ball I ran into an open space and she passed me the ball, I turned around to find T.K in my face I dodged him and then darted up the court. I passed it to Mel; I ran up closer to the basket, she passed it back to me, I took a shot and I scored.

"Yeah!" I shouted and I threw my fist into the air. We were back in the lead with 14 points to 12.

Over the next half my team scored twice and T.K's team scored three times, we're exactly the same and there was only one minute left in the game, and I got fouled while shooting, so I got two free shots. These shots were the deciders if we won or if we came a tie.

An eerie silence filled the stadium, as I got ready to shoot, my heart was pounding really fast, I twisted the ball in my hands; then took two deep breaths, I shoot…it missed. I got the ball again, suddenly as I was about to shoot a loud sneeze pierced the creepy silence, I nearly lost my balance but I didn't let go of the ball, I regained my balance. I took a shot, and then I scored.

"Yeah we won!" I yelled over the top of all the shouting, my teammates came over and patted me on the back, all-yelling with joy.

"We won 19 points to 18!" I howled.

We shook all the other team's hands, and then I came to T.K.

"Great game T.K!" I exclaimed, as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, it was." T.K replied.

"Hey T.J. you lost against a girls team!" exclaimed a boy with goggles on as he came over from the stands.

"Can't you spell T.K yet Davis?" T.K asked him. _So his name must be Davis_.

"Hey T.A, how do you know Jay?" Davis asked T.K, just noticing that I'm standing there.

"She's in my class." Said T.K.

"Davis, how do you know my name?" I asked him, curiously.

"You're like, one of the most popular people in our grade, like me unlike T.P here." He said, knowingly.

"Gee, funny I haven't heard of you before." I retorted tartly. 

_Gee he's starting to get on my nerves. _

"She's got you there," laughed T.K.

"Be quiet T.C, well then if you've never heard of me before how do you know that my names Davis?" He barked, proud of his come back.

"No duh, T.K. said it before!" I huffed.

"Ugh, well at least I'm better at soccer then you!" He shouted.

"Prove it." I said calmly, with my arms crossed.

"Fine then, tomorrow after school at the soccer field. You and a goalie, be there or be square." He challenged.

"Bring it on!" I snarled.

It looked like we could start throwing daggers at any second.

"Hey cool it you two." Said T.K.

"Hey Jay, hurry up, we're going for Mac'as! (McDonald's)" Shouted Emma from the bench.

"I'm coming!" I hollered, "Well it was a '_pleasure' meeting you Davis, See-ya T.K." I ran to the change room. Then I got changed back into my dark blue top with a jagged bottom edge, black 3-quarter length pants also with jagged edges, black bandana and blue gloves with the tips cut off. I put my dirty clothes in my bag where I found that blue thingy; I put it in my pocket, and then threw my bag over my shoulder and head out the door._

As I was about to get into my car T.K came up behind me and said, "Hey Jay after you go to McDonalds can you meet me at Kari's place? We need to talk."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked him looking quizzical. 

"Well…uh," His eyes darted towards my waiting mother, "About that _'Math's' assignment we have to do." He said._

"What math's assignment?" I blurted.

"You know the one we talked about just before the match." He urged, eyebrows raised indicatively…as if he didn't want to talk about it in front of my mother. 

"Oh that math's assignment, okay where is Kari's place?" I asked T.K.

"It's 3 building south of yours." He explained.

"Yep I know the place," I replied.

"It's no. 32 okay? Well I'll see you there." He said as he walked off. 

_Hmm, I wonder what he really wants to talk to me about, because I know for a fact that we don't have a math's assignment. Oh well, I'll find out later, Geez I'm thinking that a lot lately_.

I then hopped in my car.

"What math's assignment?" My mother questioned me.

"Oh, it's just one that we have to do in class, that's all." I answered.

"Isn't he the one you played basketball against?" she asked.

"Yep, we kicked their butts." I chirped happily as we drove away.

The trip to McDonald's was very enjoyable, I told mum just to go home and that I can walk to Kari's house because it's not that far away. 

So when everybody left I headed over to Kari's. When I finally got to no. 32 I knocked on the door, I waited for a little while. Then the door opened and T.K appeared.

"Hello," I said happily, "So what did you want talk to me about?"

"Come inside, I what you to meet a few people." He steered me inside ignoring my question, then into another room, that looked like Kari's bedroom.

"T.K why did you call us all here, we have other things to do you know." Complained a tall blonde sitting on a chair next to the computer, who looked a lot like the singer Matt. Then I realized that it was him.

"Who are these people?" I asked T.K quietly.

"This is my brother Matt," He pointed at the blonde, "This is Tai, Kari's brother. Izzy, Sora, Joe, Yolie, Cody, Ken and you already know Davis. Everybody this is Jay."

"It's nice meeting you Jay, T.K enough with the introductions, why did you call has all here? When you called you sounded urgent?" Asked Tai.

"Show him you digi-vice." T.K asked me. 

End of Chapter 1

****

**Outtakes!!**

Scene 1

Director: "And, action."

So I walked around our large apartment, I finally found her playing some game on my mum's computer.

"Hey Jess do you know where my jersey is?" 

"Mmm…" she muttered, her eyes transfixed on the computer screen.

"Jessie?!" I said a lot louder, it takes a lot to get her away from the computer screen.

"Get into that pokeball…" she muttered.

"Jessie-Lee!!" I almost screamed.

"Damn it, Jay you just made me miss catching a Pikachu." 

Director: "Cut, are you actually playing that game?"

Jessie-Lee: "Well I don't get to play it any other time."

Jay: bursts out laughing.

Scene 2 

Director: "Action"

"Hey T.J. you lost against a girls team!" exclaimed a boy with goggles on as he came over from the stands.

"Can't you spell T.K yet Davis?" T.K asked him. So his name must be Davis.

"Hey T.A, how do you know Jay?" Davis asked T.K, just noticing that I'm standing there.

"She's in my class." Said T.K.

"Davis, how do you know my name?" I asked him, curiously.

"You're like, one of the most popular people in our grade, like me unlike T.P here." He said, knowingly.

"Gee, funny I haven't heard of you before." I said, gee he's starting to get on my nerves.

"She's got you there," laughs T.K.

"Be quiet T.C, well then if you've never heard of me before how do you know that my names Davis?" He barked, proud of his come back.

"No duh, T.K. said it before!" I huffed.

"Ugh, well at least I'm better at soccer then you!" He shouted.

"Prove it." I said calmly, with my arms crossed.

"Fine then, tomorrow after school at the soccer field. You and a cheeseburger, be there or be hungry." He challenged.

"Hey do think I'll pass off an opportunity like that?" I giggled.

It looked like we could start eating cheeseburgers at any second.

"Hey save some for me we're staving out here." Said T.K.

Director: "Can I have a 2 cheeseburger's and some fries thanks, ohh…uh…Cut, lunch break!"

By Me the Gigantic Cheezeburger lover. 

(Also known as Jenny =P)

Author's Notes: Hey, wow my first chapter complete; just remember that this fic starts about a year after they defeat Malomyotismon. This is like, my *counts fingers* 3rd fanfic, isn't it cool. This is the first time I've written in first person so don't worry if some of the stuff isn't written properly, coz I did my best. N-e-way I hope you like it coz it took me a while, the next chapter will be finished soon, hopefully *prays to god*. Oh and for any complaints, suggestions, compliments or just to say hi email me at whatsthatstench@hotmail.com and I'll get back to ya.

The Queen of Cheeze is signing off!!!

P.S. I better do a disclaimer thing too, so I, the Cheeze Meister do not own digi-mon, but I do own Jay, Jessie-Lee, yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc.


	2. To the Digital World and Beyond

The Forgotten Crest

****

Chapter 2 To the digital world and beyond

"My what?" I asked him looking bewildered. I glanced around the room, everyone looked stunned.

"She…she has a digi-vice?" questioned Izzy.

"Yeah, it's that blue thing you found earlier," T.K told me. So I reached into my pocket and pulled out my so-called digi-vice, took one mystified glance at it then showed it to everyone. And sure enough they all stared at it with wide eyes.

"Where…d..did you g..get that?" stammered Yolie.

"Er…I found it under my computer table," I replied, "What's so good about it anyway?"

"They are the key to digivolving and getting into the digital world, your particular device we call a D3," explained the astonished Izzy. 

"Okay, I think I'll just call up the mental institution and see if they have a few spare cells," I started to back out of the door, _Gee what a load of __wackos__, digital world my foot._

"Take this seriously, if the digital world gave you a digi-vice it had a good reason for it," said Izzy. _Whoa, they mean business; I'll just play along for a bit._

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a knot," I held up my hands, "So you're telling me that there is a digital world, so what exactly is the digit…"

"What is that on you left wrist?" interjected T.K.

On the under side of my left wrist was a symbol, it kind of looked like a pineapple with lines coming out of it, it was coloured blue and white.

"Huh…oh that, I've had it since I lived in Highton View Terrace," I said.

"You used to live in Highton View Terrace?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, but I was only a little kid, we then moved to the county side," I explained, "I don't know why we moved, but I think it may be because of those monsters I saw."

"You saw the digimon too?" questioned Sora.

"Uh, digimon?" I asked.

"That mark looks like a similar design to our crests, can I please have a closer look?" Izzy asked me.

"Uh, sure," I held out my left hand.

He examined it closely, and then said, "Just as I expected, these markings are almost certainly the same as your crest."

"I don't understand, are those markings just there or are they there for a reason?" asked Matt.

"Well, they are possibly there because…" Izzy paused.

"Come on Izzy spill the beans," said Tai.

"Well er…I can honestly say that I don't know," said Izzy, everyone fell over, "Heh heh, hmm…" Izzy was silent for a few minutes, "Hmm…I was thinking that maybe those markings, are actually her crest that has embedded itself in her skin," he said.

"But how could it and why would it? None of our crests did that," asked Tai.

"Well, maybe since she moved away from all of us the crest was forgotten, so it stayed within her, or _maybe_ that's just the symbol of her crest to show that the power of the crest is inside of her and she doesn't need the actual tag and crest to digivolve to the ultimate level," suggested Izzy.

Silence followed…

"Now can you tell me what the digital world and digimon are?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well the digital world is like a world of data, it's a parallel dimension to ours where creatures called digimon live. Everything that happens in the digital world affects our world and vice versa. We enter the digital world through computers and our D3's open the digi port," explained T.K.

"Gee your just a regular fountain of information, so when am I going to see this digital world?" I asked. _Hmm maybe it's not so hard to believe._

"Well now that you mention it, when are we going because we need to collect our digimon?" asked Yolie.

"After I get a hold of Gennai, I'll just be a sec," said Izzy, who had just got out his laptop and started typing away.

"Um, who or what is Gennai?" I asked perplexed.

"It's a who and he's a friend of ours who lives in the digital world," explained Izzy typing very fast, "Got him."

"Hello kids, it's nice to see friendly faces. So why did you call upon me?" A face of an old man appeared on the screen of the laptop, _so that's Gennai_.

"Well we found another girl with a digivice, and weird markings on her arm," explained Izzy.

"Ah, you must be talking about Jay," Gennai started.

"What you know her?" asked Izzy.

"Well yes you could say that, I found out that there was an ancient prophecy that claimed there was another digi-destined that was supposed to be there when you went to that summer camp 4 years ago," he explained.

"I was meant to go to that camp but I got sick with the flu," I said.

"Yes, so instead of you getting your digivice at camp you got it at your house, even though you didn't know about it," said Gennai.

"Well what about the markings on her arm?" questioned Izzy.

"Those are in fact there to symbolize her crest, since she wasn't there in the beginning to claim it, it resided inside of her and to show that it did, the markings showed up on her arm, so that at least she wouldn't forget it," explained Gennai.

"Wow, so I was right," said Izzy.

"You've quite a good mind, anyway I've got to go my noodles are burning. Bye kids," said Gennai and his face left the screen.

"Let's go to the digi world!" exclaimed Yolie.

"Yeah!" agreed Davis.

"I can't go, I've got band practice," said Matt.

"Me neither," said Sora.

"Well I've got to install some stuff on my laptop," said Izzy.

I heard everyone else say that they've got things to do, people to see, places to be.

"So it looks like it's just us younger kids," said T.K.

"Yeah, well see-ya later. Oh and nice meeting you Jay," said Matt as all the older digi-destined left.

"So how do you open the digi port?" I asked them.

"Well you just hold you D3 out facing the computer, then say 'Digi port open' okay, you can do the honors," said Yolie.

So I held out my D3 and said, "Digi port open!" I was sucked into the computer with my fellow companions.

Suddenly I was standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by my newfound friends.

_Wow so they really were telling the truth._

"Hey you've all changed clothes," I said to everyone noticing their different clothing.

"So have you, cheesy girl," chuckled Davis.

I looked down at my clothes, I seemed to be wearing a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off and yellow fluffy bits at the bottom, a white shirt with a big picture of _cheese _on it, leather gloves with the fingertips cut of and studs on the knuckles, a mini black leather skirt, a yellow belt to match and some white and yellow platform shoes with a black belt around the middle. My hair was held down with a black leather bandana with studs along the rim.

"Whoa, cool out fit!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, I never pictured you wearing something like that," said T.K.

"Hey what's with the cheese, maybe it's there 'cause you're so cheesy?" scoffed Davis.

"Hmm, gee I wonder why there are studs on my gloves, maybe they're there so that when I punch you it will hurt more," I retorted as I massaged my knuckles.

"Huh…I was just kidding, no need to hit me," he said waving his hands in the air.

"Don't be silly I'd never hit you, they're there just incase you start being a really big jerk," I heard Kari start giggling behind me, "Hey Davis I was thinking that we got off on the wrong foot?" I said as I held out my hand.

"Yeah, I s'pose we did," he said as he shook my hand, the other hand scratched the back of his neck and his face reddened.

"So this is what the digital world looks like, it doesn't look that different. Ahh…except for the fact that there are monster every where." I looked around and saw some weird creatures in the bushes next to me.

"They're just digimon, they're harmless," Kari assured.

"Are you su…ahhh!" I yelled as something hard hit me in the stomach I then fell flat on my back. "Oww, what was that?" I sat up and rubbed my back.

Suddenly something bounded onto my leg, it looked like a little dog with an extremely large head for its size, it was orange with black thunderbolt stripes and small black eyes.

"Are you a digimon?" I asked it.

"Of course I am, my name is Paemon. I'm you partner digimon, Jay," The creature known as Paemon said in a high-pitched voice.

"Partner digimon? That wasn't in the job description," I said, as I looked a Paemon.

"Well we forgot to mention that minor detail," giggled Kari.

"We've all got partner digimon, mine's armadilomon," explained Cody.

"Mine's Wormmon," said Ken.

"Huh, well where are they, can I see them?" I asked as I looked around.

"They should be around here somewhere, we dropped them off this morning for an all digimon picnic," said T.K also looking around.

"There they are!" exclaimed Davis pointing to behind some bushes. They all walked around the bushes (excluding Davis who virtually bounced there).

"Come on let's go, let's go, let's go!" urged Paemon as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," I said as I got up off the ground.

When we got around the bush, I saw lots of funny digimon around their partners, and when I mean lots I mean 6.

"Hey T.K who's she, is she a digimon?" Patamon asked T.K.

"No silly she's not a digimon, she's my friend Jay, a digi-destined like us," T.K laughed.

"J like in h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p?" Patamon asked. I laughed at Patamon's reply.

"Well you could say that," T.K answered.

"Hello Patamon, long time no sheep," said Paemon.

"Q-r-s-t-u-v…oh hey Paemon I haven't seen you since we were little baby digimon," said Patamon as he flew off T.K's shoulder on to the ground.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah we used to be friends before I met T.K," explained Patamon.

"Why didn't you stay friends?" asked Yolie, who had just joined in the conversation.

"Well T.K and his friends went on an adventure and Paemon's human hadn't arrived yet, so I had to leave her," explained Patamon.

"Were you lonely Paemon?" questioned Yolie.

"Yeah, I was waiting for years for Jay to arrive and without Patamon I was lonely," said Paemon.

"Awww, that's so sad," sighed Yolie, "What did _you_ think you where doing taking away Paemon's best friend, huh T.K?" she said as she rounded on T.K.

"Hey, don't get up me, I didn't know," said T.K.

"Well maybe you should have found out!" Yolie shouted.

"Cool it Yolie, I'm sure they can be friends now, and make up for all the years they weren't together, hey Paemon?" said a funny bird like digimon.

"Too right!" Paemon agreed in her unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"Well that settles it, so what do we do n…" Davis was cut short by my D3 beeping loudly. I pulled it out and stared at the screen; it was flashing a deep red.

"I feel stronger, Paemon digivolve to…" a bright blue light surrounded Paemon.

End of chapter 2

**_Outtakes!!_**

(Well I've decided to have outtakes coz they're fun to write ^_^)

Take 1… 

"That mark looks like a similar design to our crests, can I please have a closer look?" Izzy asked me.

"Uh, sure," I held out my left hand.

He examined it closely, and then said, "Just as I expected," a loud thunderous sound came from Izzy, "It's time for lunch…"

Every body crashed to the ground.

Director: "Cut, how much food do you want we just fed you this morning?"

Take 2…

"That mark looks like a similar design to our crests, can I please have a closer look?" Izzy asked me.

"Uh, sure," I held out my left hand.

He examined it closely, and then said, "Just as I expected, these markings are almost certainly the same as your crest."

"I don't understand, are those markings just there or hey your right I am kind of hungry!" said Matt.

Director: "Cut, fine then have your stupid lunch break!"

Take 3…

"That mark looks like a similar design to our crests, can I please have a closer look?" Izzy asked me.

"Uh, sure," I held out my left hand.

He examined it closely, and then said, "Just as I expected, these markings are almost certainly the same as your crest."

"I don't understand, are those markings just there or are they there for a reason?" asked Matt.

"Well, they are possibly there because…" Izzy paused.

"Co…om…e on Izzy spill the beans," said Tai trying to stifle a yawn, "Geez after that big lunch, I'm feeling kinda tied." said Tai.

Director: "CUT!!!! FINE THEN WE'LL START AGAIN TOMORROW!!!!!!!" 

Davis: "Whoa, it looks like someone else needs a sleep!"

By me, the one and only cheeziest cheezy person in the cheeziest cheezy world Authors notes: Yay second chapter complete, it's not as long as the first one, but as someone said to me, you take quality over quantity. So I hope you liked it, please review, feedback is the best possible thing you can give a writer. You can also email me just to chat or help me with some of my weaker points of writing. 

Well gotta go I want to draw her in her digimon clothes and if you want to see what Jay looks like go visit my URL, well its not really mine, its my sister's. (email: whatsthatstench@hotmail.com )

The Queen of Cheeze is signing off!!! 

Disclaimer: As all of you reading this knows I do not own digimon, and am by far not smart enough. ^_^


End file.
